Hitomi
Hitomi (ヒトミ, Hitomi) is Ketsume's younger sister and assistant, prior to her running away from home. Appearance Despite both being siblings, Hitomi and Ketsume's appearances are remarkably different. Due to not being able to get out from her brother's hideout much, Hitomi has rather pale skin. Her hair is blonde and her eyes are light blue. Some characters have remarked that her whole appearance looks like a doll's, in a kind of scary way. When disguised as a boy, Hitomi wears a short-sleeved yellow shirt and blue overalls with shorts. She also wears red sneakers. She cut her hair so it is significantly shorter, but still, when in this disguise, Hitomi ties her hair in a bun and puts a cap over it to hide it. When she was with Ketsume, Hitomi's outfit was much fancier and more formal. First off, her hair was waist-long and wavy, with a red bow on the top of her head. She wore a black and white Lolita dress, white stockings and black shoes. Personality Hitomi appears as a very kind and cheerful girl that doesn't know much about the world and its technologies, much similar to Luka Dawnbreaker. That is because Hitomi was locked away from everything else for most of her life due to her controlling older brother. Apparently, Hitomi still cares about Ketsume, but said she can't forgive the things he did and is deeply terrified of him. When near him, Hitomi drops her usual personality and acts meekly and quietly to avoid angering him. However, it is true that she desires freedom over everything. After running away, she decided to disguise herself as a boy to make it harder for Ketsume to find her. She quickly got used to this act, since even when she doesn't need to pretend, she ends up using "boku" (僕) to refer to herself, referring to it as a habit that grew on her. The only instances where this doesn't occur is when she is next to Ketsume again, as she is careful to always use "watashi" (私). Background During her childhood, the only one who Hitomi had was Ketsume, as he was her only living relative. He looked out for her since her birth, and always tried to teach her to be his assistant in his "job". In reality, Ketsume was abusive towards her, as he was always controlling her actions and trying to shape her to be the perfect sister he wanted her to be. Some time, recently, Hitomi managed to escape from Ketsume's grasp, and is, since then, living away from him and trying to hide. Posing as a boy named Ritsu, Hitomi uses some hand-made marionettes to present small shows, winning little money. Her goal is to save enough to be able to leave the country and escape Ketsume forever. Trivia *Hitomi's name in Japanese means "pupil (of the eye)". *Due to her traumatic experiences with Ketsume, it is possible that Hitomi has light cases of Ommetaphobia (extreme fear or repulsion of eyes) and/or Pediophobia (extreme fear or repulsion of dolls).